theroyalsefandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia Pryce
Bio Ophelia Pryce is one of the main characters of E!'s scripted series, The Royals. She is the daughter of Ted Pryce, the royal head of security of her majesty, Queen Helena. She is also the main love interest of Prince Liam Henstridge , who is next in line to the throne after the death his brother, Robert. Ophelia is portrayed by Canadian Actress, Merritt Patterson. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Stand and Unfold YourselfStand and Unfold Yourself, Ophelia was amongst the college students at a local tavern in London. Where she spots Prince Liam, drinking while playing darts, playing a race of some sorts. Before he throws another dart at the board, she yells "'' Its a race you idiot." then she corrects herself to say "''Its a race you idiot...your royal highness". Then Liam throws other darts two more times and before the third one is throne, he said "the woman in your bed", basically wanting Ophelia as a one night stand, sparking a romance between the two. The next morning, Ophelia and Liam are headed back to the royal palace to hear the news of the death of his brother in a military accident. Ater so, Ophelia heads back to her home, that is inside a clock, and have an awkward conversation from the death of Robert to her being in bed in with Liam and using protection. Ophelia and Liam talk over a cup of tea which Ophelia wants coffee, the two have an intimate and personal conversation between two people they lost. During the memorial service of Robert, Ophelia and Liam converse which concerns the queen, Helena. Later on Liam asks her on a dinner with his family, in which she accepts. Ophelia arrives at the dinner, and converse with Liam's family. King Simon, of course, is fond of Ophelia and accepts her, unlike Helena. During this time the king announces to abolish the monarchy, and everyone around has gone haywire, especially Princess Penelope and Princess Maribel; who doesn't want to get a job ''and doesn't want to be like "Justin Bieber" sagging their pants and being shirtless, or even be American or even worse, to them, Canadian. Ophelia is later asked by Helena to stop seeing her son because she is not and does not have the ''standards, later shaming Ophelia's mother, in which Ophelia tells her, "I would but my mother didn't taught me how,". Later on, Ophelia has a conversation with Liam's Twin, Princess Eleanor . Eleanor tells Ophelia that her dad was a badass just because he stould up against her mother, developing a friendship between the two. The next day, Ophelia has a conversation with her father. He agrees with the queen to not see Liam but as a father, he tells her "That cold bitch can't tell my daughter who she can and cannot date." Then Liam shows up unanounce and asks her to go on a real date, by trying on of Ophelia's favorite drinks. In the end, the two go one a real date, Liam warns about the craziness outside palace doors, and Ophelia tells him its just coffee ''with Liam smirking at that and tell he tells her "I'm right here". The two head and face a group of paparazzi. In Infants of the Spring. ''TBA In We Are Pictures, or Mere Beast, TBA In Sweet, Not Lasting, TBA Appearance Phsyically, Ophelia is very attractive with an oval face, blue deep set eyes, light olive complexion and wavy brunette hair. Her phsyique is very slim but yet fitting, which is rare. When it comes to fashion sense, Ophelia knows how to dress. Since she lives in the palace with her father, her fashion senses are similar to a typical princess of a modern-day British Monarchy. She is similar to Kate Middleton.